


Boundless

by nonky



Series: The Fine Line [2]
Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank felt like a mess, ready to blurt crazy thoughts that involved really big ideas about never being apart from her again. Nancy was just so reasonable about it, as if feelings should be able to flood his whole body and wash his brain away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

Joe had spent all of dinner trying to convince them they should hit the legendary clubs Moscow was rumoured to have. Nancy had claimed fatigue and her multiple connecting flights the next day. She was headed to another case and would have to get all the way to Oregon. 

"You're not going to let me go out alone, are you Frank? I need a wingman," Joe told him. "You're single and these clubs are supposed to be amazing."

"I'd be asleep in the taxi, Joe, on the way there. I trust you to manage yourself. I need to get some sleep. You know I never sleep all that well on a plane," he said, trying to look a little regretful. 

Joe was resilient, moving on to checking for cash in his wallet and fixing his hair. "Okay, your loss. I'm going to go make some memories while you two are tucked up in bed. "

It wasn't even a double entendre his brother meant, because Joe was out the door in the next second. Nancy gave a breathy giggle and they both looked around the hotel room the brothers had been occupying for too long. It was suitably shabby for the budget tourists they were supposed to be. The ugly fabric was likely a choice based on lack of options. The mess was come by honestly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but my room is a lot neater," she said. 

"Joe was living here most of a month. There are erupting volcanoes neater than that," Frank agreed. "So, uh, I had no intention of rushing you into anything. The car was - amazing, but - We don't have to do anything you don't want."

He faced her, cupping her elbows as she stepped nearer. "That is obvious to anyone who knows you for ten minutes, Frank Hardy. We don't have to do anything you don't want. I was looking forward to having sex, though."

He exhaled, relief a rush down his spine. He'd meant it, and would never have resented her for not wanting to go any further. And it would have taken a chip out of his soul to lose this opportunity.

The door swung open and they jumped. Joe made a face, grinning as he mugged. 

"What are you guys doing," he asked slyly. "That was one hell of a weird way to send Nancy back to her room, Frank. You know holding on to her arm doesn't really do anything unless your feet move. Hey, do you have a lot of rubles left? We might as well use them instead of having to pay to get them changed back."

"Uh, I have some," Frank said, biting back a retort that would have been far too harsh. "Remember we gave back the rental car this morning, so you have to pay for a cab later."

He handed off the money and tried not to look too guilty, or too long at Nancy. She was fiddling with a stack of papers on the dresser, trying to make it a neat pile. They still had way too much sensitive material on the case lying around. Theoretically, Frank should be insisting his brother stay back and do his share of the cleaning up. He was just glad Joe was going out. Some privacy would make the night a lot more special. 

"Don't let him make you do the filing, Nan," Joe teased. "We'll toss that stuff in our suitcases in the morning. Hey, it was great to hang out, if I don't see you before your flight."

Nancy took a few steps to meet Joe and hug him warmly. She leaned away and her eyes sparkled at his brother. "I enjoyed it. Well, not the cold, but the case. And the backing of a really snazzy spy organization," she told him. 

"He who dies with the best toys wins," Joe crowed. "You should learn from her, Frank. She has amazing taste in tech."

He frowned. "I know that. It's not like I'm trying to talk you into lo-fi reel to reel recorders," he said defensively. 

"Okay, don't let the cabin fever win," Nancy said easily. "Joe, go put the fear of Hardy into Moscow. Frank, let's wish your brother an exciting night, while we stay in and be boring." 

She fixed his brother's collar and turned him by the shoulders to go. Joe barely knew he was being rushed to the door, and Frank wondered how many times he'd been so easily herded where Nancy wanted to go because she was smiling at him and touching him. 

She can put me wherever she wants, he admitted easily. Literally anywhere. I'll go back and get that awful rental car if she wanted to continue exactly where we left off. 

"I'll be back with tales of adventure," Joe told them. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Nancy said happily. "Bye!"

Then she shut the door and listened for a few seconds, probably tracking the footsteps down the hallway. 

"Sorry," Nancy said. "I forget Joe just busts in the door. You're probably used to it."

"Never. He's really good at changing it up until I sort of forget he does it, and then he makes me jump a mile. Hey, I'm going to wash up. How about I meet you over in your room?"

She blushed. Her eyes skimmed his body on the way back up from the floor. "Okay. See you in a minute."

Frank watched her reach back and turn the knob, swinging gracefully around the edge of the partially opened door as she disappeared to her room. He felt himself sigh as his brain started trying to produce random worries. He had survived a full week of being near her after what happened in the car. They had found a few private moments to kiss. She seemed as eager as she had been that night, which was giving him a few nerves about performance. 

He was having doubts she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He felt like a mess, ready to blurt crazy thoughts that involved really big ideas about never being apart from her again. Nancy was just so reasonable about it, as if feelings should be able to flood his whole body and wash his brain away. He loved her too much before they had a start, but it was growing. His concentration was dangerously weak.

His heart rate was telling him his body was more than ready to deliver. There were a lot of feelings rushing to the gate, most of them getting jammed on all the others. He was not superhuman. He wanted this and Nancy wanted it, too. It would lead somewhere. It was a risk worth taking. 

He stripped his shirt and washed his face, wincing into the mirror and going back to wash under his arms as well. Then he tipped out a tiny drop of Joe's very spicy cologne and slapped it to the back of his neck, where his brother insisted it was magical. He brushed his teeth, checked his hair and put on a fresh shirt. He hadn't really packed for dates, just decent clothes a little nicer than jeans and t-shirts. 

Then it hit him, almost achingly disappointing. He hadn't packed for this. He had no condoms. He was in Russia and didn't speak the language. The concierge could probably help him out, but that sounded like an embarrassing ordeal Joe might hear about before they checked out. Nancy almost certainly didn't have condoms with her, prepared as she usually was with penlights and lockpick sets. He couldn't disappear for an hour when he'd just said he would see her in a minute. 

"Idiot," Frank muttered, leaning down to knock his forehead to the mirror. "God, I'm an idiot."

He knew where his brother's condom stash was at home, as weird as that was. Unfortunately, that information did nothing in Russia and he had the very worst timing in the history of everything. He was about to have sex with Nancy Drew a few seconds ago, and now he was blowing his chance because being around her made him dumb. 

The certainty it wasn't going to happen somehow made all his nerves dissolve. He rubbed at his recently shaved face. He had to go tell her. It wasn't like they couldn't do anything. The car had been a kind of torture he would easily put up with many more times. He had twelve hours to spend with her, and he'd play Yahtzee almost happily.

Nancy answered the door wearing everything but her shoes. Her lips looked shinier, but otherwise she was just as pretty as a few minutes earlier. She smiled and pulled him into the room to shut the door. 

"I'm an idiot," he said, pulling back. 

Her eyes widened and she let go. "Oh. I - We don't have to, I mean, obviously. I understand."

"I don't! I want to, but I was getting ready and I realized I don't have any protection. And I know there's a solution for that, but I don't know if it's that simple in a foreign city at twenty minutes before midnight," Frank said unhappily. "I'm sorry."

She blinked, then her shoulders twitched like a sneeze that turned into a giggle. 

"Uh, okay, wow. That was a very eventful minute you had," Nancy said, smiling gently. "Does it help if I tell you I'm on the pill for health reasons, and I've only ever had sex once with protection?"

Frank tried very hard not to let on she had just saved his life. He dragged her up and kissed her, mussing her hair from the pretty curls she'd made. Nancy went to her toes and linked her arms behind his neck. 

She tasted like mint with honey and her skin was soft. All of her plastered down the front of his body reignited the nervous tension. Frank let his hands roam down, cupping under her ass and lifting her. Her bed was perfectly made, their bodies sliding rumples into it as they ground together. It was absurdly intimate to think that he was on top of her, messing up her bed. 

Her tongue slipped alongside his own. She tugged the bottom of his shirt and he yanked it over his head without hesitating. Nancy's gaze moved over him, starting tingles. She put her hands on his sides, running them down to the button on his jeans. Frank inhaled and forgot to exhale. She slid the button free and he matched her by going for the buttons on her blouse. 

He was rushing her now, but she wasn't stopping him. Her breathing was quick and it made her breasts swell over the edge of her pink bra. She was all pink leading up into her hair, deepening to red like a sunset. He pulled at the strap, realized it was trapped under her open blouse and gave in to a moment of frustration. His mouth found her ribs and he bit gently. 

Nancy gave a little moan, cut off as his face rubbed across her chest and back to her mouth. "You're killing me."

"You're the one who slowed down," she teased. "And got confused about the order of operations. Shirt off, then bra."

She slid one arm free and he pulled at the other sleeve, tossing the shirt over the side of the bed. Frank licked down her neck and back up again. He bit down on the velvety skin under her jaw. Nancy shivered and clutched at him, going still until he nuzzled the spot. 

"I'm glad you shaved before dinner," she murmured. "It makes you look more like yourself. I'm a little confused why you put on Joe's cologne, though."

"I've been losing my mind gradually all week," Frank chuckled. "If I'd had a better light in the car that night, I probably would have imagining this."

They undulated in concert, faces and chests and legs brushing and angling to fit together. His hand covered her breast gently.

"Can I take this off," he whispered. Fingertips crossed her ribs and hid against her skin, pressed close by the cup. 

Nancy rolled on her side away from him, showing him the hooks on the back. Her arm came up across her breasts as he worked it gently open, easing the stretchy fabric. She rolled back and paused. Her eyes closed but she moved to pull her arms free. 

"Take your time. We have all night." He meant it, but he was going to need years. Nancy had so much soft, pretty skin to touch. 

"Next case is on a tropical beach," she murmured, shivering from the slight chill their hotel always seemed to have. 

"I will call dibs on the next Hawaiian mystery. God, you are all my favourite colours . . . " Frank ran fingers through her red hair, trailing them over her chin and stroking her lower lip. His eyes fixed on her nipples and she chuckled nervously. 

"I'm not sure the flattery will get you anything more than I was already offering," she said, bracing as his hand covered her breast and curved around it with lightest pressure. Her hands gave a testing tug at his zipper and he moved to help her fight the stubborn denim. "You saw me in the car."

"It was dark and cold, couldn't strip you just to look at you. We didn't even have a blanket. As it is, I just bought you dinner but we had to eat it with my brother," Frank said bitterly. "You should be slapping my face and demanding an actual date."

His jeans opened and she pushed her hand down on top of his ass. "I'm busy right now and I really like your face. Even this whiskery spot you missed."

Her mouth touched softly to his neck and he felt like pouncing. He went for the zipper on her skirt without asking, tugging it as the material slipped softly.  
Frank was strangely aware of his breathing, afraid he was being too loud or creepy. His hands were sweaty as he helped Nancy inch the skirt the rest of the way down. He was staring too much, but she was beautiful - actual perfection lying nervously underneath him. 

"Nancy . . . " He was almost choked up, and talking seemed like an error. He wanted to tell her how lucky he felt and that he'd make sure she was okay no matter what. He wanted to tell her he'd make her feel good and never hurt her.  
They were almost the same height but he was broader and stronger. He was looming over her and being weird and awkward. He needed her so badly. Charm was Joe's talent, and he relied on sincerity. 

The best he could do was give her some space. It took a depressing amount of willpower to move gently to one side. Nancy watched him, eyes heavy-lidded but very bright. She put a hand out and seemed to not know where to touch. 

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just -" He ran out of words. There was barely breath separating them and he wanted to dive back on top of her and weigh her down. Frank kissed her, cutting himself off before he said something too revealing. 

His hands found her belly and slipped around to her hips, touching the edges of her panties as a hint. Her lips opened readily and she nodded against his kiss.  
The creases left by elastics printed in her skin were erotic. The brief lift up to let them push down cooked low in his belly. He had to stop kissing her to work them past her knees but it was okay. Frank went instantly from lips to nipple and sucked deeply as he stripped her. 

"Oh! That feels . . . " Now they were both speechless, he thought with a sprite of humour. But she sounded happy, voice thick on pleasure as he moved to the other breast and found another peaked nipple waiting for him to catch up. 

Frank was so relieved he chuckled and made her shiver. He got carried away and kissed along her side and up to her shoulder. His hand lost track of the panties. It smoothed up Nancy's thigh and spread across the quick of her body. Her arch and roll of hips was telling. He suddenly knew the pace without asking or worrying. 

"Tell me if you-" he trailed off. Her thighs opened and his fingers fell in, damp against her softness. 

They were doomed to never finish another thought. Nancy had settled for nods and moans and sighs. Her hand came down and pressed on his, urging him into a kneading rub on the surface of her. Fingers dipped in increments, like swimming shallow to deep end. Except once he pressed into Nancy, deep felt more like an ocean, like he'd found a way to touch her boundlessness. 

Instincts must be saving him, because Frank had her in both hands and melting. He was kissing her, teasing her open and his chest had plastered to her own. The movements were obvious, as was the way she responded. Her body worked in waves and shudders. One small hand was clutched at his shoulder. Nancy's free hand curled on the back of his. She pulled away from his mouth to hiss an exhale. 

"You're so wet," he said stupidly. She nodded, sighing as his finger pressed harder than before. He sank, slowly opening her. 

Nancy took her hand away, face flushed prettily. "I'm ready now. Or I think I'm ready now. I want to try," she faltered. Her fingers tipped inside his boxers and tugged on the strained fabric. 

His insides lifted and basked with the trust she was giving him. Frank eased his hand out and her scent hit him with a rush of urgency. He hunched up long enough to get naked. Nancy trembled as he came down on top of her, knees pulling up to make a welcoming space. She murmured, "It's okay, we're okay. I'm good."

It was a tiny gap to slip his cock between her legs and notch carefully at her entrance. Frank closed his eyes for a moment, shaking. He looked down between them, breathing in huffs as he tipped inside and penetrated. Her body wet and engulfed him, and he paused. 

"Tell me if I-"

"You don't." It was immediate, her voice pitched with effort. Her hands pressed at the small of his back, hips adjusting to get friction. "Frank, please, oh God!"

He lost at least a few seconds, lost the idea of gradual. She was hot and clung to him, her face hidden on his arm. And he was all the way there, slick and burning.  
"Jesus, fuck, I'm sorry," he said lowly. She was vibrating, holding her breath. 

"Nancy?"

"I'm okay," she said, tossing her head back and letting him see tears. "It's a lot."

"You're crying."

"Not in a bad way." She shifted and clasped her hands behind him to emphasize her words. She looked up at him steadily, her mouth softly panting. 

He pulled away from where they were sealed together, feeling resistance both ways. Nancy hummed a little protest at his hesitation. Her expression flickered to irritation and then he believed she really was okay. 

"You are weirdly far away from me, though," she said. "I want to be able to kiss you."

Frank would have thought kissing her would make it harder to keep still and let her get used to him inside her. Instead he felt like oxygen was back to normal. He worked out a way to devour her mouth while keeping his hips mostly still. Nancy was holding him and her hands pressed him closer. She shifted underneath him, slipping him deeper. 

It was like stepping outside in August during a heatwave, straight into the sun. 

 

It was like a sudden drop off a cliff that ended in the rough catch of a safety harness. She couldn't move as much as she would like, but she was sore enough to accept that. Nancy didn't think it would hurt. She'd done this, once, but very carefully. It had been tentative and slow. It had been a good first time. 

Frank thrusting inside her felt like she should be more used to it, like she wanted it too badly to be this inexperienced. And when the pressure wouldn't let up, she had to hide her face and hold in a sob. He didn't mean to hurt her, she knew, and if she let on he would stop. 

"Jesus, fuck, I'm sorry," he breathed, agonized in the exact way she needed to hear. It mattered to him when she hurt, and he cared about her in a personal way few people could claim.

Nancy had to look at him. "I'm okay. It's a lot."

"You're crying." Now he was making her feel guilty, and she had to make him stop thinking whatever sadness drained all the wonder out of his face. She held on to him before he could pull back, trying to think of a way, an angle that worked. She had to find a way to take all of him, because they both deserved this.

She got brave enough to slide her hips and Frank fit inside her, closing the divide. She drew her knees up and met his gaze. He was willing her to like it, desperate for encouragement. His body was flexed almost painfully. 

"Not in a bad way," she said. "You are weirdly far away from me, though. I want to be able to kiss you."

His weight on her was a comfort, settling the doubts curling in her belly. Nancy closed her eyes and felt her thoughts go pleasantly blurry. She could trust him, and everything else they would work out together. She felt waves of giddy joy slip down her body. She didn't need to think about every motion or plan what happened next. 

She could feel it, an ache of thrilling emotion filling her chest. It was almost too much. It was building, not remotely safe but very beguiling. Nancy could feel herself echoing his breathing and the shifts of his weight. It was like those moments of extreme accord on a case, when they were instantly able to act to form two parts of a plan without a word. 

As if they'd worked out signals and timing, they both started moving with frantic breaths. The moment of unbalance when they collided as tight as they could was dizzying. Nancy ran her hands over him wherever she could, feeling the flex as he held her into his hips. 

She was hot, crushingly warm when she knew the hotel room hadn't become less drafty. They were both sweating. Nancy reached up to clear hair from her face and his hand caught her wrist. 

It was instinct to struggle for a second, both of them panting. She stopped moving but he didn't. Frank met her eyes and she tensed, unsure she could handle being even more vulnerable. His fingers ran over her wrist but didn't grip, palm skimming up to mesh their fingers. 

Nancy felt herself lifted and rolled, aloft on Frank's grip as he caught her free hand and steadied her gently. She let out a sharp gasp as he slipped from her body and then surged deeper with her movement to catch herself. 

She got to her knees, bracing for pain. The ache this time was mild and tantalizing, easily tolerated with Frank's gaze roaming across her face. 

“Is this okay?” He obviously liked it, his eyes hopeful even as he literally held his breath waiting for her to answer. 

“Yeah, I'm just – You surprised me,” she said. Her body trembled, uneasy with the edge of pain. 

Frank looked anxious. “Come here,” he murmured, urging her closer. 

God, she was being swallowed up. Every doubt in her mind was overruled by waves of melting feelings. Nancy gave a hesitant pump of her hips and the noise he made erased the little knock of pain when she couldn't sink any further onto his cock. 

He nuzzled her cheek, and his skin felt cooler than her red face. She rose on her knees, but drawing back felt raw. She wanted to move, but balance took more focus than she had to spare. Frank was still, letting her take charge. 

They were kissing as she sank down on him, so he felt her flinch and freeze. “Nan?”

“I'm okay. I just need a minute.” She leaned on his grip and rose up more slowly, feeling very exposed as his bare chest brushed her knuckles. 

“You don't have to go fast,” Frank said gently. “I'm pretty sure whatever you like will work for me.”

She wasn't clear on how she could move without embarrassing fumbling. It made Nancy shy, closing her eyes as she shivered through a plunge down onto him again. It stung at the end, but she lifted on her knees and repeated it. Frank shuddered and his hands twitched, yanking her mouth closer to his own. 

“I'm sorry, I won't last. I like this way too much. It makes me want to spread you open under me.”

Nancy tightened on him with a moan. His plan sounded more solid than her vague idea how to get as close to him as possible without rushing her body and getting hurt. She wanted it, too, with a boldness she welcomed. 

Her kiss was all tongue and grinding, the answer she intended even if she wasn't sure of a way to demand all of him. Big waves of passion rushed in her blood, but they were fueled by the timid love she'd felt since she met him. The different moods didn't clash. Her hands were free and she anchored them in his hair, gasping as Frank rolled them back. 

When he rose over her, he didn't stop his thrusts flush to her body. He lifted her slightly, tilting her hips. His mouth found hers, easing the shock of it and breaking away with her sighs. Frank smoothed her hair, studying her as he drove a fraction deeper, her feet leaving the bed. 

“Oh, God!” She felt almost silly screaming, but it shook her how much she'd needed the roughness. Her body was tensed but humming with joy. She realized her hands had braced on his shoulders, keeping him at a tiny distance. 

“Hurts,” Frank asked, panting as he rolled her hips down and let her rest. His expression was flat, focused, but his glance scanned all of her. He met her eyes and trembled as he waited for her to form helpful words. 

“No, I want everything, it's just deep.”

They both suffered as he pulled back, the seconds apart endless. Nancy moved her arms to his back, lifting with him as he shaped her into the next hard thrust. His face went too high to kiss, pressing her face into his neck. 

They gave up on kissing, too winded to manage it anyway. Her limbs clung to his sides and he worked her toward orgasm. The world narrowed. Her throat cracked on noises she couldn't stop. There was no particular romance to it, and more of an edge of pure sex. 

Almost out of her mind, Nancy gloried in being helpless to his single-minded fucking. 

 

He couldn't go as hard as he wanted. He couldn't hurt her now, when she was posed for him in this obscenely open way. If it wasn't for the steady noises she made, he'd have had to stop and let her legs down. 

But he had to go the distance and she was melting his will. Nancy gave, flexing and bending around him. She dripped arousal he could feel easing his shoves into her. And when she shouldn't have been able to take him, she seemed to urge him faster. 

Something about it must have been less than beautiful, but he couldn't see it apart from his approaching bliss. Nancy wanted him, and he would hold out. The burn of effort was tiny compared to the surreal completion of going balls deep and having Nancy drag him impossibly closer. 

She was coiling tighter, knees going higher as it worked better. Her foot rested against his hip, toes curling. She was endearingly small, holding him just as strongly as he was holding her. 

Her red face snapped to the side and she let out a hoarse cry. His cock throbbed as her pussy locked down. 

“Frank, I can't- I can't -”

He pumped into her, only praying not to come yet. “You can. Come. I won't let you fall,” he said, aware his tone gave away more than wanting her. 

His feelings rose unexpectedly as she clawed him nearer and let go. It looked hard on her, and she jerked in his arms. Frank crushed her against the bed, buffering the shock as she washed over him. The hot twist of his own need eased to steady her through her own.

Everything about it felt artful but natural, the best possible way to know her. Nancy shrank to it and then basked. She quivered beautifully, yielding hips and breasts enticingly soft on his skin. And she came back to herself wrapped around him, lowered to the pillow.

The orgasm must have overwhelmed her, too, because she rubbed tears off on his arm. Her fingers smoothed along his back and she sighed, a gust of relief.

“I love you,” she said peacefully.

Why that was what set him off, Frank couldn't explain. He ran an arm under her neck and used his other hand to hook her knee up and out. He pumped himself into her body, gratified when she petted his back and tried to make it easier. 

He knew his control was slipping. Nancy arched underneath him. He gave up on full thrusts and pummelled her with a lot of quick, choppy ones. Then, as if he'd triggered an actual explosion, Frank bent over her to seek protection. 

The instant blaze came with a chilly drop into his body, all of it huge but too short. He didn't want to move out of her arms, and luckily Nancy seemed intent on keeping him there. 

“Frank, are you okay?”

He nodded. He had to find some remaining muscles that worked to lift himself off her. “You're so good,” he said nonsensically. 

“Mm, you came in me. I can't believe we're here.” Her voice was clearly pleased, and he discovered he had the energy to get horny again. In a few weeks, he might wonder if they'd been reckless. Worry was the last thing on his mind. 

“Are you okay,” he asked. The view he had was her ear, but he couldn't feel any tension in her body. 

“I'm probably sore, but I don't feel it yet,” Nancy told him. “I feel like we were deep-sea diving, or something. I can't quite get back to normal.”

His new normal might involve moving to Illinois and into her bed. Frank steeled himself and pulled out as slowly as he could against the stickiness. He moved to one side and slumped down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You're fantastic.”

She giggled, but turned to her side away from him. Frank took her cue and spooned behind her. 

"I don't want to fall asleep," she murmured. "I can sleep on the plane. How am I going to get on that plane?"

Watching her leave sounded like agony, and that wasn't even counting her telling him she loved him. It might have been a slip. He would definitely give her as many openings as he could to say it for real. Until then he would enjoy the rest of their visit.

"Same way I'm getting on my plane - very reluctantly. Hey, will you call me when you land? I want to . . . We need to plan some time off together. “ 

Her hand slipped into his, and Nancy squeezed his fingers. She kept his hand and squirmed to lie flat.

"Somewhere warm with a beach. I hate how tired I am. I want to talk to you now. I want to stay up all night until I have to go away. I want to look at you. God, look at you. Do you understand how crazy it is you're so nice and you're so handsome?”

He laughed, just happy. Maybe she meant everything she'd said. He didn't feel right about saying it back without gathering his wits to mean it, but a warm comfort rose when she looked at him. 

“I should complain you're ignoring my mind,” Frank said. “I can't remember how to complain now, but I'll get back to you.”

Nancy wiggled even closer, her nose brushing his. It felt right to kiss her gently and cuddle her to his chest. 

“Don't let me fall asleep,” she whispered. Her eyes were closed, her body giving the fine tremors of exhaustion. He wanted to hold her while she got the sleep she needed, but he was afraid he would drift as well.

He hadn't removed his watch, and set an alarm for early the next morning. At this point, he'd scam The Network into paying for a new flight if she missed her first one. He didn't have any sensible, responsible and careful left. He was all irrational impulses like hiding away in bed until people got really worried about them. 

“I'll kiss you awake,” he promised, tracing fingertips on her ribs. 

Nancy's mumble was indistinct, and he smiled as he pulled a blanket loose and covered her. She needed to make her flight, and he would make sure she did. He just needed to lie with her drowsing on his chest for a while first.


End file.
